


Awakening

by dark0angel13



Category: Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: College Life, F/M, Language, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, university student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: My life was so much easier before Law School. I ask myself on a daily basis, why I put myself through this fresh hell, but the only thing I can come up with is: because I want to be a lawyer. Who the fuck wants to be a lawyer? Everything is chaos. My best friend is keeping secrets, the hottest guy in the dorm is eyeing me, and I've been getting mysterious texts and phone calls from a woman who seems to know everything about me. What could possibly make this situation any worse? Oh yeah, someone is trying to kill me. Fuck my life...





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a novel I've been working on for the better part of four years and little by little, I've been working to make this the story you read today. I do hope you like it!

I woketo the sound of Demi Lovato’s ‘ _Cool for the Summer’_  as my phone rang somewhere off to my left. Groaning, I fumbled around half asleep, my arm searching for my nightstand as I made an effort to answer whoever it was that was calling me.   _They better have a good reason for waking me up._

“Hello?” I asked groggy, not bothering to look and see who it was that decided to wake me up this early in the morning.  Clearly it was an idiot because I am not a morning person.

“Jesus Sarah it’s about time you answered your phone!” shouted a female voice from the other end of the line; letting me know right away just who it was _._ _I should have known_ _._

“It’s early Rachel, why are you calling me?” I responded a bit coldly as her image popped into my head: blonde hair that cascaded in waves down a slender face with light skin and amber eyes.  

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because we have a final this morning and you’re already half an hour late.” Her tone rivaled mine in attitude and that was enough to have me shooting up out of bed. 

“Fuck! Has Mr. Connolly failed me already? Do I have enough time to get there and take it before class ends? Shit, I forgot to stu- Ow fuck!” I stumbled around looking for clothes as I spoke, not seeing my backpack on the floor in front of me. I tripped, hitting my elbow on the desk and sending my phone flying in the process. I cursed again, struggling to find my bearings as I rushed to get ready for a test I very might have failed already. Once I had my phone back in hand I heard Rachel’s laughter from the other side.

“Relax girl, you’ve got the full allotted time if you can get here in five minutes. It seems your professors like you as much as I do. He’s giving you a mulligan so don’t blow-“That was all I needed to hear as I shoved on jeans and a clean shirt.

“Got it! I’ll be there in four minutes, time me!” The line was dead before she could even respond and I was rushing to brush my hair and down mouthwash before managing to get out the door.  Three seconds later, I stopped and realize I forgot the backpack I had just recently tripped over, and swore under my breath.  _Now is not the time to be forgetting shit Sarah!_

Rushing back to my door I fought with the lock before managing to get it open and grab my books and dart back out into the hall way once again, this time running face first into a hard chest. I stumbled back and cursed again before steadying myself. Looking up into eyes as blue as the ocean and a smile as bright as the sun. That beautiful face could only belong to one person, Drake. Lord he was the hottest guy in the dorm and I just ran into him like an idiot.

I blushed and stood quickly, “Oh my god Drake I’m so sorry!”  _Nice job klutz._

The man before me laughed lightly and spoke, his voice sending butterflies fluttering in my stomach. “Always bumping into things. You’re going to get hurt one of these days if you don’t watch where you’re going Sarah.” It was soft and smooth and had this been any other day I would have loved to sit and talk to him for hours. Of course he would pick the day I was late for an exam to talk to me. My luck was getting shittier by the second.

“Hey wait-!” 

I was off and running before he was back on his feet. “I’m late for an exam but I’ll make it up to you I promise!” I shouted back before sprinting down the steps. The icy breeze hit melike a slap to the face and I was shaking instantly. Of course I would forget my jacket. I cursed again and debated on going back for it but decided my test was worth more. This was my future, warmth could wait. Plus I wasn’t sure I could walk away from that face a second time. My self-control wasn’t that great, but then again when it came to Drake, no girl could control herself, so at least I wasn’t alone.

I sprinted on, my adrenaline keeping me warm even as the wind attempted to freeze me from the outside. If I made it in time and managed to pass this exam I would kiss Rachel. I could practically see my goal up ahead. About another hundred feet and I would be home free! I laughed in relief as I came upon the steps with seconds to spare. 

“Thank God…” I mumbled to myself as I pulled open the door, sighing when the heat wrapped around me like a blanket. Taking a deep breath I looked back in the direction in which I had come and briefly wondered what Drake wanted to tell me before my eyes settled on a figure off to my left. I squinted to try and get a better look but my glasses only helped so much, and the person was too far away. Needless to say I had a shiver run down my spine before whomever it was ducked out of my line of sight.

“Okay creepy…” I didn’t have time to be watching weirdos I needed to get to the second floor before I missed my window.  _Shit why am I so scatterbrained today?_  Shaking my head to clear it, I rushed towards the stairs knowing full well that by the time the elevator got here class would probably be over. This university really needed to update their buildings. 

I took the steps two at a time while my body shook with nerves and my palms felt as if they had been dipped in water. Why the hell was I so nervous? It’s not like I was failing the class or anything. In all but one of my courses I had an A, so why was I worried?  _Because this class is the_ _one_ _you’re struggling to maintain a C in you dumb ass._ Oh yeah. Fuck. 

Of course I would trip on the last stair and fall flat on my face. My glasses flew off and my cheek stung from the impact and I cursed again; fumbling around to gather the stuff that had sprawled over the floor. 

“My god you are just one accident after another Sarah…” Her voice was full of exasperation as a hand reached out to pluck my glasses from behind the trash can.

“I don’t need your shit right now Rachel.” I snapped aggravated, rubbing my sore cheek as I took my spectacles. They were dirty and had a small crack in the corner of the right lens and all I could think of was that I now have to get a new pair of glasses. Fuck my life.

“You know, I would think you would be showing more gratitude to the girl who just saved your ass. Next time I’ll let you miss the exam.” She barked back at me with a glare in her eyes and I had no choice.

“You’re right I’m sorry. Thank you for waking me up I owe you one.” I sighed as we stood as one and she shot me a triumphant smile. 

“No problem I’ll collect later. Right now you need to get your ass in there and pass this exam. If you fail you’re fucked.” Her tone had gone from joking to serious so fast my head spun. She was right though; if I failed this test then I would fall behind and not have enough time to make up the credits in order to graduate. Why the fuck did I want to go to Law School? Oh yeah, because I’m amasochistic idiot.

Taking a deep breath I nodded to my best friend before opening the door, “Wish me luck.” Was all I could say as my heart plummeted into my stomach.

“Good luck in there girl you’re gonna need it.” She gave a pity smile and I had to remind myself to slap the shit out of her later for not having any confidence in me, but right now I had to pass this damn exam or I could kiss my career goodbye. There was nothing to be stressed about right? All I had to do was score a perfect grade on this exam and I would get to stay in school. Easy.

“Ah, I’m glad you could make it Miss Blackwell. Care to explain why you are so late?” His voice was calm and even and had I not known this man better than most students I, would even go as far as to say he was amused. But unlucky me was somehow able to read people much better than they would like me to. His smirk twitched at his right side and his eyes gave away much more than he surely intended. He was aggravated and if I didn’t answer his question correctly then I was screwed.

“Well you see…I was up really late studying and I didn’t keep track of time. I guess I didn’t hear my alarm go off. I am so sorry Mr. Connolly it won’t happen again.” What better way to get out of trouble than to lie right? Lucky for me I was very good at lying. I have a specific set of skills that would make me the perfect criminal, and had most crimes been legal, I probably would have gone that route. A life of crime was a lot more exciting than Law School.

He stared me down for a moment, his brown eyes probing me for any sign of wavering (which he wouldn’t find) before he sighed again and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you Sarah? I know you are struggling in this class,” I winced at his words as if they burned, “but you are pushing yourself too hard. Trying too hard will only make you fail faster. Have you thought about a tutor?”

Fuck no. “Yes sir but I can’t afford the rates they want to charge for their help.” Stingy bastards. “I was going to ask Rachel if she would help me but she is only barely passing this class and I don’t want to put any extra stress on her.” I did my best to sound defeated and I would have laughed out loud at his expression as it changed from annoyance to understanding. He bought my lies as easily as the rest of them did. This was really too easy.

“Yes, I see where you are coming from. The students here can be rather,” He paused as if trying to find the right words to say.  _Greedy as fuck?_ _Evil? Sadistic_ _bastards that enjoy watching other people suffer_ _?_ The thoughts ran through my mind like little sarcastic rabbits as I watched the man before me. His suit was grey and his shirt a light blue that didn’t match his eyes at all and his shoes were the ugliest brown I had ever seen in my life. Jesus did his wife really let him leave the house like that every morning? “cut throat.” He finished with a small smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him but remained quiet, instead my mind going back to the figure I saw earlier. Why was it there? Surely a student wouldn’t be skulking around in the shadows like that…right? 

“I don’t think ‘cut throat’ really covers it Mr. Connolly.” I smirked with him but looked around to the now empty classroom save for a few students who were packing their things. Great I had his full, undivided attention. Yay me. “May I please start this exam?”

He eyes snapped back to me as if I had taken him from his thoughts and part of me briefly wondered just what could have been running through his mind, but decided I would be better off not imagining it. “Yes. There is a copy on the table there and you may sit anywhere. You have an hour and a half to finish and at the last five minutes I will allow open book but I wouldn’t count on those five minutes. This exam is meant to test your reasoning skills and your way of thinking. Don’t rush and you should be fine.” 

Part of me wondered if he had given the rest of the class the five minutes thing but when my eyes landed on a pale young man off to the back of the class, his scowl was enough to tell me that I was the only one special enough to get that mercy rule.  _Great, another reason for them to hate my guts._  I nodded absently before turning on my heel, meeting eyes with Mr. Glare before matching his scowl with one of my own. He looked away immediately with his feet pulling him towards the door and I smirked as I picked up my test.  _Yeah that’s right you fucker, walk away._

The test stared at me with what I could only guess as mockery because let’s be honest, paper doesn’t really have a face. Still, the words seemed to scream ‘you’re going to fail!’ and all I wanted to do was rip the damn thing to shreds and run from the building. ‘Constitutional Criminal Procedure: Adjudication’ was all it said, the words grating on my nerves like sandpaper for reasons I have yet to figure out.

_Okay Sarah just relax and focus you can do this!_  After giving myself a mental pep talk I opened the little booklet and read the first question. Immediately it made my brain hurt and had me wishing I had just ignored the call and stayed asleep. The first question was an essay in itself and had the professor not been watching me for a reaction to judge me by, I would have screamed and began ripping the hair out of my head.

After reading the makeshift essay again and again I got to the last part and held my breath. ‘Which of the following arguments would the defense council NOT make to support the claim?’ Jesus fucking Christ why did the damn question have to be so complicated? My teeth were clenched so tight that my jaw hurt but I welcomed the pain because it gave me something to focus on when all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.  _Why the fuck did I want to be a lawyer?_  The question hung in the air like a heavy weight and the answer like a feather, fluttering around with mocking ease and eluding me to the point of frustration.

By the time I had finished the exam I was about ready to cry my eyes out. There was no way I passed that damn thing.

“The grades will be posted by Monday so keep an eye out. Have a good weekend Miss Blackwell.” His voice was almost mocking as he attempted to sound serious and concerned but we both knew he was a shitty liar and an even shittier pretender. I would be lucky to get a damn D on this test.

“Yes Mr. Connolly. Thank you for the time extension and the five minute open book. I’ll see you on Monday.”  _Hopefully. If I don’t kill myself before then._  I didn’t wait for his reply, simply got out of the room as fast as I could without looking like I was running from my demons, which was exactly what I wanted to do. 

All but slamming the door behind me I bolted for the stairs; the outside suddenly feeling as essential as air itself. I was breathing hard by the time I crashed through the door to Pound Hall and stumbled into the fresh layer of snow. Once the icy air hit my face my legs collapsed under me and I hit the ground with a thud that was hard enough to jar my entire body.

“I’m gonna go ahead and assume that it went as bad as you look right now.” Rachel’s voice rang in my ears like a bell tolling and I had no doubt that the toll was for me. 

“Way to state the obvious. I’m fucked Chel.” I groaned with disappointment as she helped me to my feet before supporting me as we trudged back to our dorm building. Right then I was thankful for her sarcastic ass, as she did the best she could from keeping me from falling completely apart. She was everything I wanted to be: cool, composed, confident, blonde. I sighed aloud and looked to the ground where I watched our feet move in unison; her knee high black heeled boots looking positively spectacular compared to my black converse. 

Rachel out shined me in every way. She was popular, funny, easy to get along with, had a great fashion sense, and her family was loaded. Me, well I was lucky to find a foster home for more than a few months. I was always fighting to survive and here she is, not having to work hard at anything in her life and I hated her for it. Yet at the same time she didn’t act like a stuck up bitch. She knew she was lucky but never once did she rub it in anyone’s face and I loved that about her. Yes Rachel Montgomery was the woman I loved and hated at the same time but I knew I could count on her for anything and another part of me was grateful to her for having my back.

“-st have to relax and not worry so much. Hey earth to Sarah, are you even listening to me?” Her voice pulled me from my self-pity and racing thoughts and I looked up to meet her eyes. Her amber eyes held a hint of emerald that matched my eyes almost as perfectly as her personality matched mine. I swear we were separated at birth, only she got the lucky family, and I got dealt the shitty hand.

“Yeah I’m listening sorry about that.” 

She raised her eyebrow and shot me a look that read ‘yeah right’ before she spoke, “I’m not believing you for a second. If you were listening then what did I just say?” Her tone was cocky and her smile just as confident as she stared me down and inwardly I groaned. Of course she would call me out like that. Fuck.  Well if she wanted to be a smart ass two could definitely play at that game, and I as a very sore loser.

“I need to just relax and not worry so much.” I matched her tone as well as her smirk.

“I hate it when you do that. I swear one day I’m going to ask you to repeat what I said and you’re going to pull that shit and I’m just going to haul off and slap the fuck out of you.” She sighed but couldn’t hide the smile that was threatening to counteract her slightly aggravated tone. She couldn’t stay mad at me and she knew it. Sarah one, Rachel zero. “I said that Mr. Connolly is a dick and his class is too hard but there is nothing we can do about it because this is what we paid for. Literally. So we, you especially, need to just relax and not worry so much.” She repeated the words almost automatically and had I been paying attention the first time I would have noticed that even her tone sounded exactly the same.

I scoffed and looked up to the stairs of our dorm hall and let out a tired breath. I really didn’t want to go back up there but I had to change out of my now wet clothes because if I stayed in them any longer I was going to freeze to death. “Just kill me now Chel. I don’t think I have the courage to face Connolly if I fail this test.” 

“Oh stop being such a drama queen Sarah. You have the guts to be vegan for shit’s sake I think taking a failing grade with a grain of salt would be easy compared to turning down meat. I don’t know how you do it. I would die without burgers.” Her voice was in disbelief as she commented on my lifestyle choice but seconds after she mentioned food both our stomachs rang out in a symphony of hunger. Looking at one another we laughed aloud and for the first time that day my stress was something that I felt I could actually handle at the moment. Rachel always knew how to make me feel better. “What do you say we get changed and hit the bar? After this test I think we both need a drink.”

“Rachel you do realize it’s not even noon yet right?” I shot her a disdainful look as we took the stairs two at a time in a mini race to see who would get to the top first. I won of course, just like I always did.

“Jesus Sarah how are you that fast?”

“It’s because I don’t eat meat. Those burgers are slowing you down Chel.” I laughed as I reached my door; her coming to a stop at the room opposite mine.

“Bullshit. I say it’s because of your days as a cross country runner. Meat has nothing to do with it, you’re just jealous because you don’t know what happiness tastes like.”

“Oh I think I do and it’s not meat. Tofu is both delicious and healthy for you. Which is why I can whoop your ass in a foot race any time and any place.” I shot her a smirk before opening my door and closing it behind me before she could protest.

Once inside I sighed heavily and slid down the metal barrier to the floor where I closed my eyes to try and imagine a life where I wasn’t being buried alive by school work. Looking to my calendar I smiled somewhat relieved to notice that I didn’t have to go into work today and again wondered why I was killing myself. Oh yeah because I’m not rich and have to pay for tuition somehow. Not that it will matter much after Monday. It seemed that my thoughts were only getting more and more depressed just thinking about it. I felt like slamming my head into the wall a few times but decided against any further brain damage. This university was enough to make me feel like a total idiot; I didn’t need to add to the dead brain cells.

Looking around my small dorm room I sighed again. I had left in such a hurry that my clothes were strewn everywhere and open boxes of dried fruit lay about the floor. It wasn’t until I crawled over to my desk that I noticed it. A small white envelope that had my name written in a fancy writing and it was then that I realized that someone had been in my room. Stiffening, I looked around, wondering just what the reason had been for anyone to want to enter this mess of a room, but nothing was out of place. Not that I would really know myself because of the mess but still, nothing seemed missing. Well not yet at least. 

Looking around now paranoid my eyes settled back on my door. It was locked when I came in so how the fuck did someone get in here if I have the only key? I rubbed my temples with stressed fingers as my mind raced ever faster in an attempt to figure out just what the fuck was going on but nothing was popping into my mind.  _Jesus Sarah you’re a fucking Law Student this should be easy to figure out!_  Clearly I was a dumb law student.

Sighing aloud I forced my body to relax before stepping past my desk completely and stopping at the door to the bathroom. Whatever it was that was in the envelope could wait until after I chased the chill from my bones. Right then all I cared about was getting warm, and stressing over a letter that was definitely not supposed to be in my room, was not high enough on my priority list. 

The water was exactly the way I liked it, scalding hot, and slowly the ice that had begun to spread through my body began to melt, leaving me toasty warm in the sauna that was my bathroom. My shampoo was my own mixture of ocean breeze and cherry explosion and the melding of the scents had my nose dancing and a hum coming from my lips. Top that off with cucumber and green tea body wash and I smelled fresh and amazing and whole for the first time that day. I should have taken a shower before I even left this morning.  _Then maybe I wouldn’t have been so stressed. Awe who am I kidding stressed might as well be my middle name._

Wrapping myself in the giant purple towel I wiped down the mirror to get a better look at my cheek from earlier. My reflection was like staring at a different person entirely. Her eyes were a dull green instead of my brilliant emerald. Her skin was too pale compared to my normal shade of ‘ghost white’. She had bags under her eyes and a tiredness that reflected back in her posture. She was tense and I knew that feeling all too well. At least her hair was the same as mine. Long and flowing in a river of fire down the sides of her face. It was straight as a board but I knew as soon as I dried it, the ringlets would spring up like flowers and I would have to straighten it. Looking further down my eyes settled on the scar that stretched across my right clavicle, its jagged edge enough to make me cringe. I don’t know how I got it or when I got it, but I did know that it had been there for as long as I could remember, and trying to recall what could have caused it only seemed to leave an ache behind my eyes.

Remembering now the reason I had looked at my reflection in the first place came rushing back and my eyes darted up to my right cheek. It was covered in a dark blotch that ran the entire length of that side of my face and just looking at it had a pain throbbing in time with my pulse. The center of it was purple, the outer edges already yellowing and I thanked God that I healed unusually fast. By tonight it would be a distant memory, but until then I would rely on concealer to cover it up. The last thing I needed was to draw attention to myself any more than I already did. Let’s face it, being a ginger didn’t exactly help me blend in.

A banging on my door had me nearly jumping out of my skin and I turned to the bathroom door so fast it put a kink in my neck.  _Ow fuck._ Already knowing who it was I shouted, “It’s open Rachel come on in I just got out of the shower!” I wasn’t sure if she heard me but while I reached into my drawer to pull out some undies and matching bra I heard the squeak behind me and started talking again.

“Sorry but I needed a shower or I was going to freeze to death.” My voice was light and I could have sworn I heard amusement in my tone but disregarded the thought as the voice hit my ears. A voice that was male and definitely not Rachel.

“It’s alright I don’t mind the view.” It was playful and at first I didn’t recognize it. Instead whirling around quick enough to hit my ankle on the bed post and nearly fall back onto the mattress; clutching my towel to me as if my life depended on it. My heart was racing so fast I was sure it would burst from my chest, but all I could think to do was stare frightened at the man before me. 

“Hey Sarah. You left before I could say anything earlier and I wanted to talk to you.” Drake spoke as if nothing was out of the ordinary at me being clad in only a towel and him standing in my room like he lived there. I was frozen and all I could think to do was nod blankly as I gripped the side of my desk so hard I could see my white knuckles out of the corner of my eye.

We stood in silence for a moment, me gawking at his perfect form like a love-struck girl while he simply met my gaze with a stare of his own, but for the life of me I couldn’t decipher the emotions I saw racing through them. This man was a conundrum I had been unable to figure out since the day I met him. He never gave anything away and I couldn’t read him like I could most other people. In fact I couldn’t read Rachel either. I wonder why?

Drake clearing his throat brought me from my thoughts as he shoved his hands into his pockets, “So…” He started and before he could continue I was talking.

“So you should get out of my room and let me get dressed. It’s not polite to barge into someone’s personal space and just stand there like an idiot while they’re standing before you naked.” I was aggravated now, at him and at myself, and all I wanted was to turn him around and shove him through my door and slam it closed in his face. I mean I knew he was hot but he didn’t have to stand there smirking like he knew it. The only downfall to this man was that he knew he was good looking and wasn’t afraid to use his hotness to get what he wanted. He was arrogance personified and part of me, the part that secretly enjoyed watching people like him fall from their pedestals, wanted to be the one to take his ass down a peg or two.

He simply smirked and his teeth were so perfect my knees felt weak. Lord this man was the very definition of sexy and it pissed me off that he knew I was just as helpless against his charms as the rest of the female population. “Technically you said to come in. So I was within my rights to do as you said.” 

“Oh don’t pull your lawyer shit on me at a time like this. If you heard me say come in then you also heard that I said Rachel and not you. I thought you were her and had I known it was you I-“ 

“-wouldn’t be wearing that towel.” He finished my sentence and leaned against the wall.

I snorted and glared at him, “No. I would have told you to wait while I got dressed. Jeez just because you’re hot doesn’t mean I want to jump your bones.” I froze the second those words came out of my mouth and would have given anything to take them back at that moment.

“So you do admit to me being hot.” His voice was matter of fact as he looked atme with a triumphant smirk. “Then you can also admit that you would love to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night.” 

Damn. He knew I would say yes, and he knew that I knew, that he knew, and it just pissed me off more. Jesus this man really was not opposed to using his looks to get what he wanted. Why me though? I was just an ordinary law student. My anger boiled over at his cocky grin and my teeth clenched so tight that it hurt my jaw. 

“Just because you are so fucking cocky, no. I have plans with Rachel and I don’t feel like ditching her for an arrogant prick like you. Now if that was all you are free to turn around and leave.” My voice was like steel and I swear I saw shock register on his face before it was replaced by a calm that scared even me. This man was a mystery and the way he acted had me slightly nervous.  

He took a step forward and I stiffened knowing full well that my eyes were probably wide as anything. He stopped almost as fast as he’d begun to approach and we appeared to be at a standoff before he spoke again. “We both know that’s a lie.” His eyes held an amusement that had my blood boiling. How could he read me so fucking well? His smirk said that he knew he was right and my reaction had proven it; the amused glint in his eyes said he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. I had only one option left and I had never thought it would come to that. I needed to lie better.

“I’m serious. I know you can’t handle being turned down because you think you’re so perfect, but I’m not desperate like all the other girls you fuck. I will not be played for a fool.” My voice was a lot steadier than I thought it would be and I silently thanked God for giving me the calmness to counteract the turmoil that was raging within me.

Lost in my own thoughts again, I didn’t even see him approach, and before I knew it he was inches away, his smell invading my senses. It was a mixture of his deodorant and the cologne he wore and it had my heart skipping a beat and I hated myself for being so weak around this man. He reached up to grab a lock of my hair and I did my best to remain as still as possible but with his hand so close to my face I couldn’t stop the slight tremble in my limbs. His eyes traveled from my hair to my eyes before settling on the bruise I had on my cheek. His eyes changed in seconds and I could have sworn I saw anger swirling within the pools of blue. 

“You’re hurt.” It was a statement more than a question and all I could do was nod in agreement before my hand went to my cheek of its own accord.

“I fell while I was rushing to take an exam this morning.” My voice had gone from confident to shaky in a matter of seconds and I scolded myself for cracking under the pressure of his gaze. The darkness in his eyes swirled ever faster before it was gone. In seconds he was back to his amused self, as if nothing had changed. It was like he didn’t even notice his eyes had even darkened or his voice had dropped to an almost hiss when he spoke, and if he did notice he gave no indication, which only proved to confuse me further.

“Can we start over?” His tone had changed yet again, and I swear I heard uncertainty in it this time. Like he was nervous for a reason that I couldn’t fathom. Why the hell did he have any reason to be nervous? The man was perfect.

When I said nothing he continued, “Sorry I get a little crazy when I like a girl. Let me retry this whole thing. Sarah Blackwell I was wondering if you would accompany me for dinner tomorrow evening?” The light in his eyes had changed and I almost forgot that I was still in a towel and I could feel my face get hotter.

“Uh…I…” I couldn’t seem to remember how to formulate words so I just stood there stuttering like an idiot before he dropped my hair and took a step back. When he was out of my personal space I took a deep breath in and crossed my arms. “I am still in only a towel and this doesn’t change the fact that you still barged into my room. I told you I have plans tomorrow night so my answer is still no. Sorry pretty boy.” I hadn’t intended on being so bitchy but I guess I wasn’t very good at portraying that because when he nodded curtly and turned on his heel his words were like ice.

“Right. Sorry for bothering you. Maybe another time.” Then he was gone and I was standing alone in the center of my room staring after him with a dumbfounded look on my face.

_What the fuck just happened?_  My heart was still pounding in my chest but at least my body had stopped trembling. Jesus I was putty whenever that man spoke to me.It was as if I were glued to the floor so when Rachel really did come in, she stopped and stared at me like I had three heads.

“Uh…do I even want to know why you are standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a towel?” Her tone was slightly amused and slightly concerned and all I could think to do was blurt out the first words that popped into my head.

“Drake Windsor just barged into my room while I was in a towel because I thought it was you at my door and I yelled to come in. He asked me out and I turned him down. He then proceeded to storm out of my room.” My voice was like a robot as I spoke and I watched as her face went from confused to shocked to slightly angry before settling on a look that read ‘no fucking way did that just happen’. 

“No fucking way that happened!”  _See?_  Her words were almost a replication of the thoughts going through my mind and I silently thanked God that I could at least read her face at times like this.

“Fucking way.” Was all I said as I found the strength to turn back around and pull my clothes on while Rachel yammered on about me having to give her every detail and not leave anything out.

“That’s all that happened.” It was a lie and I knew it but luckily Chel couldn’t call me on it like Drake could.

She was silent for a moment before she disproved my assumption and I was holding back a scream of frustration as she spoke. “Bullshit.” How the fuck were these two able to read me so fucking easily? Was I slipping? 

Sighing heavily I pulled on my black skinny jeans. My shirt was a violet sweater that clung to me like a second skin and dipped just low enough to show some cleavage but not so much that it screamed ‘I’m a whore’. A perfect in between if I could say so myself. My jeans were ripped up the thighs and my sneakers were a stark contrast of purple against the midnight of the fabric. Once my hair was brushed and straightened, ( I was ignoring Rachel as she droned on) I placed a gray plaid beanie on my head. 

“Hey I know you’re ignoring me.” agitation met my ears as I put on some black eyeliner and mascara to highlight the emerald of my eyes. Once my bruise was covered up and I had my black gem earrings in I turned to face her.

“Yes I am ignoring you because there is nothing else to say about it.” I crossed my arms and gave her a once over. Once again she outclassed me in every way. Her hair was like a waterfall of gold styled into waves around her face. She had on green eye shadow that brought out the flecks of emerald in her otherwise mocha eyes and her lips were painted a soft pink. Her ears adorned hoops made of what looked like silver and part of me was jealous because my skin was so sensitive that it made me break out and burned my skin. I had to wear steel or gold. Her outfit consisted of a maroon skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. Under that she wore black leggings that clung to her like a second skin and knee high red boots with fur circling the tops of them. Her shirt (if you could call it that) was so thin you could see the tank top that she wore under it. The outer layer was a solid black that almost looked like velvet and her tank top was a paint splattered mess of reds and grays that was clearly done that way on purpose. Rachel wasn’t one to wear anything less than perfection. Her outer shirt, I realized, stopped at her belly button, but the tank top continued down to stop just above her hips. 

Her winter jacket was a grey so dark it could have been black. It was long, stopping just above her knees and the hood and sleeve cuffs were covered in fur to match her boots. It hugged her form just like her leggings and the designs sewn into it that had patterns of gold, black, and red dancing along the bottom of her sleeves and up her back. This woman was indeed beautiful and I simply paled in comparison to her. The only thing that seemed to be going for me was my hair. It seemed that red heads were a rare find and everyone loved them. She still had many more suitors fawning over her than I did but hey at least I was getting some attention right? 

When I was done staring at her she cleared her throat to bring me back to reality and motioned for me to follow her, “Now let’s go get some lunch and that drink.” Her voice was light and filled with enthusiasm as she smiled at me over her shoulder and I couldn’t help but smile back to her as I followed after her like a lost puppy. Yes when it came to Rachel and I, all I seemed to be was the shadow that followed her around and she was everything I couldn’t be. In a way we were a perfect match. Yep, separated at birth.

-

-

-

The place we went to for lunch was just north of campus so we didn’t have far to walk but by the time we stepped through the doors of the old brick building, I was all but a damn Popsicle. Rachel seemed unaffected by the falling snow and I wondered briefly if she was even human. I mean how can someone not be cold in this weather? Not normal. The place itself was small and cozy, offering music as well as a huge beer selection and the second we stepped inside my nose was assaulted from every direction. Beer, food, perfume, cologne, no matter which way I turned I was getting smacked in the face with another smell and each one had me relaxing automatically. I wasn’t sure what it was about this place but I loved coming here. It felt like home, or at least it did to me.

I made me feel like I wasn’t alone. All around us college students sat talking among themselves and I knew they were students because of the desperation and depression that hung in the air. Ah yes finals week blew for everyone who wasn’t a complete fucking genius. Lucky fuckers and their ability to pass any test without even studying while the rest of us freak over flash cards and faint at the sound of the cap coming off a pen. I swear by the time you graduated this school you were scared shitless at just the mention of an exam. Some people actually cried. Not me of course but still, some days I wanted to.

Rachel and I sat at the booth closest to the door should the need arise for us to run like hell (you never know when you’re going to need to run for your life). The only downfall to this was that each time the door opened, I was engulfed in a sea of frigid air that threatened to drown me with each intake of breath I took. Keeping my jacket on was a no-brainer and my best friend only stared at me with a weird look on her face. 

“No it’s not normal to take off your jacket this close to the fucking door. I swear you’re not human Chel. I’m freezing just looking at you.” She smirked at my outburst and then again at my shivering before she sat back in her seat.

“That’s because I’m not human.” She said it as if it were true and I almost choked.  _What the hell are you a vampire?_

“Yeah, me either.” I laughed and reached for a menu as a waitress approached our table. She only continued to smirk as the woman took out her pad and a pen. Just looking at it had me stressing out. Surely I failed this test. Surely I was about to be kicked out of Law School. Surely I wouldn’t be able to show my face to her again. Fuck my life.

“Sarah. Earth to Sarah…anyone in that head of yours?” I only realized I had spaced out when Rachel’s hand was waving in front of my face. 

“What?” was all I could think to say as I shot her an apologetic look. I really needed to pay more attention instead of letting my thoughts run wild. 

“The waitress is here to take our drink order. What are you gonna have?”  I could practically taste the agitation and venom in her words. If it was one thing Rachel hated it was when I would space out and she had to bring me back down to earth. 

“Oh uh, I’ll take a long island iced tea please.” Lord how I loved those fucking drinks. I could drink until I passed out and not even have to taste the liquor. 

“May I see your ID’s ladies? Policy and all that.” She smiled as her eyes traveled from me to Rachel and then back to me. It was almost uncomfortable as her eyes were on me while I dug around for my wallet. Why did I have to attract all the crazy ones? Did God hate me or something? Finally finding the damn piece of plastic, I held it out for her to take a look and I swear to all that is holy, that her eyes never even once traveled to my damn license. Her eyes never even left mine and it was an extremely long and awkward staring contest before I couldn’t take anymore. 

Once I broke eye contact with the strange woman she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she had been in and looked to Rachel, her eyes giving the blonde’s ID a once over before she nodded in approval and turned on her heel. “I shall be right back with your drinks.” And then she was gone and it took every ounce of self-control I had not to bolt out the fucking door.

Chuckling met my ears the second the woman left and immediately I cast a glare across the table. “You shut your mouth right now.” I hissed as I slunk back further in my seat.

“I haven’t even said anything.” She looked at me with pretend shock and horror before she and I both finished her sentence. 

“Yet.” 

There was a short moment of silence before our drinks arrived and I avoided the woman like she was the plague in hopes that she would just walk away and not stay and make things weirder. When my drink was set in front of me I muttered thanks while I stared at the table, suddenly finding each and every crack in the wood fascinating.

“She’s gone now you can stop staring into the table.” Sarcasm if I had ever heard it, and it had my temper flaring slightly.

“Well what do you expect me to do? She was like giving me full on creeper syndrome. It’s like I attract all the fucking psychos.”  I exhaled heavily before taking two large gulps of my drink. The sweet taste filled my mouth in seconds and I could have cried it tasted so good. I needed this. 

“She was very interested in you. Maybe it’s your hair.” That was a statement instead of a question and I looked at her quizzically.

“What does my hair have to do with anything?” 

“A lot of people find red heads exotic so maybe you just caught her eye.” Her eyes were laughing at me and all I wanted to do was slap the shit out of her.

“Oh, can it Blondie. If I could choose my hair color I would not be a ginger. Tonight’s a full moon so maybe it’s just bringing all the crazies out.” 

“You believe in that load of crap?” 

“You don’t? Miss ‘I’m not human’?” I laughed at the glare she shot me and innocently sipped my drink as the creepy woman came back around to take our food order. After ordering a salad, and Rachel ordering a burger, she disappeared without a sideways glance in my direction and I could have danced in relief. 

“So you left your glasses at the dorm?” 

“Yeah the lens is cracked and I am not about to walk around with cracked glasses. I’ve got contacts in though so I can see just fine.” She nodded in understanding as the door behind us opened and laughter met our ears. It had to have someone we both knew because the look in Rachel’s eyes read shock and disbelief and that was rare for her. Holding my breath I turned around and regretted it immediately. 

Of fucking course. Just my luck right? I inwardly groaned as my eyes met Drake’s and he stopped, an emotion I couldn’t quite place shining in his eyes. He was clad in blue faded jeans that clung to him and accentuated his strong legs. His black button down polo was open to reveal his white tank top underneath and the way his sandy hair fell around his head all messy had my heart skipping a beat. Lord this man was hot and I really needed to stop thinking about it. 

“Sarah, fancy running into you here.” His voice was lighter than I expected and shock ran through my eyes before settling on neutral. 

“Yeah weird huh?”  _Really? That’s all you can fucking say?_  I swear he heard my inner reprimand because he laughed aloud and shot me a wink before taking a step in and allowing the door to close behind him. It was then that I realized he wasn’t alone and instantly my eyes wandered to the two men behind him. I didn’t know either but they looked familiar to me, like I think I had a class with one of them. The first was a dark skinned man with bleached blonde hair that was combed nicely at the top but shaved at the sides. His eyes were gold flecked green and his teeth were white as snow when he smiled. He was built similar to Drake, tall and handsome with well-defined lines and musculature.  _Did you really just think musculature?_ Jesus I need a life. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a ‘From Ashes to New’ shirt on that hugged his form like a second skin. Top that off with a bulky Letterman's jacket, from his high school no doubt, and he was a very handsome law student.

The next man was short and on the chunky side with a wide stance and wider shoulders. He wore a faded old navy shirt that had long sleeves reaching from under the short sleeves and dark blue ripped jeans that were clearly from wear and not bought that way. He had normal brown eyes and short spiky brown hair and all I could think of was how boring this man looked compared to the other two.

“Definitely.” Drake’s word drew me back (yet again) from my thoughts as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “So would you two ladies like some company?” His smile was radiant and when I looked to Rachel I could see the glint in her eyes. Oh boy.

“No.” “Yes.” We spoke as one but with two totally different answers and as if I hadn’t even said anything he nodded to Rachel before sitting down beside me, his dark skinned friend taking a seat next to Chel and the short one pulling up a chair to sit at the head of the table.  I stiffened uncomfortably at the closeness of the man beside me and sent a death glare to my so called best friend and made a mental note to unfriend her later.

“So how you do you think you guys did on finals today?” The man beside Rachel broke the ice and part of me wanted to kiss him for being the first to speak, but the other part wanted me to grab a knife and gut the fucker for bringing up finals when I was sure I failed. 

Defeated, I lay my head down on the table and spoke, “Don’t remind me of the traumatic time I had today. I failed for sure. I’m fucked and that’s all there is to it.” 

“I’m sure you passed Sarah stop being over dramatic.” I swear, had we been alone I would have lunged across the table at her. I shot her another glare from the surface of the table before she returned it with one of her own and a smirk to match it.  _Yep you’re getting unfriended._

“Reece why don’t you run out to my car and get my bag.” Drake spoke as if he were president of the fucking world, and Reece actually nodded silently before getting up and walking out the door. There was something off about this man and I couldn’t figure out what it was, but I sure as hell was going to find out.

The opening of the door had me remembering that he too, like Rachel didn’t have a jacket on, or even near him for that matter. At least she was smart enough to have hers with her, but this guy was pretty much asking to die from the flu. “How are you not cold?” A shiver ran down my spine at just the mention of the word and he smirked.

“With you next to me I don’t need a jacket, it’s warm enough already.”  _Well aren’t you Mr. Smooth._  As if he read my mind, he flashed a toothy grin and Reece sat down opposite him after handing him a black and tan backpack. “You took off earlier and I didn’t get a chance to give this to you.” He was talking into his bag as he dug around and a moment later he pulled out an IPhone and it was then that my heart stopped altogether. Fuck fuck fuck. 

I was at a loss for words as he placed it in front of me and as if on cue it lit up saying I had a text message from my boss asking me to come in today. Oops, too late now I’m already drinking. “You dropped this when you bumped into me this morning and you took off so fast that I didn’t get a chance to tell you that you dropped it.” It was official, I had the worst luck in the universe and to push it further, it had to be Drake that gave it back to me. “I was gonna give it back to you when I was at your dorm earlier but I got distracted.” He winked.

I wanted to scream in frustration but managed to keep calm as I responded my voice surprisingly even. “Thank you for returning it. I hadn’t even noticed I dropped it.” 

He smiled again and placed his hands behind his head, “It’s no problem I’m glad to help.” His eyes said he was hiding something and his smirk confirmed it, but before he could say anything Rachel chimed in.

“She mentioned that earlier but didn’t go into detail about it. Any reason you stopped by?”  _Who the fuck are you my mother?_

“To return her phone to her like I said. That and to ask her out to dinner tomorrow night but she said you two had plans.” Without even looking at him I heard the mischief in his words. What was even worse was that I could see the wheels turning in Rachel’s head as well. Fuck me.

“No we don’t have plans for tomorrow I have to work.” And there it is ladies and gentlemen. My best friend betraying me to the guy that saw me naked. 

“Oh I could have sworn she said you guys had plans.” His voice was surprised but I could hear the underlying satisfaction as he leaned back in the booth.  _Jesus did you two fucking rehearse this?_

The table grew silent as I did my best to become one with the leather of my seat, pressing myself as hard into it as I could but to no avail. Reece saw my turmoil and tried to help but he only seemed to make it worse. Bless the poor man’s heart but also curse him and his children. “Is this because of the awkwardness you told me about Drake?” I stiffened at his words and the only thing I could do, was think about earlier when he was inches away from me and my towel clad body. Holy.Fucking. Shit. I thought only girls gossiped? What the hell was this world coming to?

This time Drake stiffened, and part of me wanted to laugh at him but I knew that if I did that I could kiss my dignity goodbye. Rachel’s eyes lit up at his reaction and she leaned in closer to us, “Oh? What happened?”  _Like you don’t already know!_  I wanted to scream I was so embarrassed and frustrated that when the woman returned with our food I wasn’t even hungry. She took the three guy’s order and smiled before walking away and I sighed in slight relief that she didn’t do anything else creepy.

Chubby who had been silent this whole time laughed aloud before crossing his arms, “This is gonna be good. I wanna know what happened too.” His voice was scratchy as if he smoked and it took all my self-control not to throw the napkin dispenser at him. Everyone at the table turned to stare at him in a single movement and he shut up immediately and sat back in his chair.

_Yeah you better shut the fuck up fatty._ I stiffened at my own thoughts, realizing just how much of a bitch I was being today and instantly felt bad. I mean it wasn’t his fault that my life was falling apart and my so called best friend seemed to be conspiring with the hot guy in the dorm to ruin me. He was just an innocent victim of my rage and I made a mental note to apologize to him later even though he had no idea what I would be apologizing for.

After a moment I sighed and sat up straighter, suddenly finding my courage as I met Rachel’s eyes. “I already told you what happened Chel I’m not saying it again. It seems that chatty Cathy over here told Reece as well so now the entire table knows and I would rather we leave it at that.”

When the chubby one made a comment of not knowing, I could take no more. Clearly this day had been ruined, and I had no one to blame but myself. Sighing aloud I reached into my wallet to pull out some cash and leave it on the table before climbing over Drake once again to head towards the door, my cell phone gripped tightly in my hand this time. “I’m sorry; I’ll catch you guys later.” I didn’t stick around to hear them argue with me about it, instead rushing out the door and jogging to the nearest bus stop. When it was clear that no one was going to come after me I sighed with relief and clenched my teeth. 

It wasn’t until the bus pulled away from the curb that I saw Drake exit the bar, his eyes scanning the area before coming to rest on me. There was a wave of guilt followed by slight anger and another emotion I couldn’t quite place, but I thought little of it as he was left standing in the street. Letting out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, I looked out the window to see the sky had become overcast and the temp had dropped another few degrees. The clock tower at the center of the Campus read half past five and I let out another exasperated breath. I really needed to learn how to relax. When I pulled the string to stop I exited and strolled into the liquor store that was a block away. The wind was cold as it whipped at my hair but right then I was so focused on the alcohol that the cold didn’t even affect me. All I wanted to do was buy something that would make me forget today and hopefully keep me out of it all day tomorrow as well. 

I stopped just outside the door and remembered that I had a text from my boss and cursed under my breath. Taking a deep breath I responded telling her that I felt sick after my exam and no I wouldn’t be coming in. I had tomorrow off to but Sunday I had to go in, and part of me wanted to just say fuck it and quit right then and there but unlike Rachel I needed the money. Not waiting for her reply I marched through the door and straight to the Whiskey isle. Right now I needed something strong but good tasting and the only thing that came to mind was Fireball. Grabbing a handle of that along with a twelve pack of Reds Apple Ale, I looked like an alcoholic as I approached the cashier. 

Once again the wind was cold enough to freeze me where I stood, and not having the patience to wait for the next bus I started walking back to campus. It was only like two or three miles so it was no big deal but with the chill on the wind it felt like I had to walk a thousand miles instead of a couple. Maybe the wait for the bus would be worth it? Glancing back at the stop where a sketchy looking guy stood along with a homeless man and I had my answer. No fucking way. Mind made up I gripped the paper bag tighter and walked on, my feet crunching in the snow and my nose running from the cold.

About five minutes had passed since I had left and I could see the last rays of light through the clouds as the lights from the first campus building lit up. I passed building after building and as I walked, a feeling that I was being watched crept over my skin. Now paranoid I looked around me but saw nothing and no one.  _Yup you’re insane._  Growling slightly to myself as I walked the HLS Apartments came into view and I could have cried. Just a little further and I would collapse onto my bed and binge out on leftover steamed Tofu and Veggies and then drink until I passed out. Maybe throw in some Law & Order as I went. I stopped at my own thoughts and smirked. Wow how original, a law student watching Law & Order. I really needed to get a life. Or a boyfriend. Or both.

As I approached the stairs that led to the main door to the complex I stopped and tensed up. Off to the side of the place I could see a figure hidden in shadow just like earlier that day and it felt as if my blood was freezing in my veins. Super freaked out now, I forced my feet onward and up the steps until I hit the landing and I heard rustling off to my right. I jumped at the sound and did my best to calm my erratic heart but it did little to help. 

When I was just about ready to drop everything and run screaming from the building the figure stepped out and a voice met my ears. “I was wondering when you would get back.” 

I whirled to face the stranger with a look of fear no doubt etched into my face when I locked eyes with the one who now stood a few feet from me.

“Jesus fucking Christ Rachel you scared the shit out of me!” I shouted in full on panic attack mode as my hand rested over my heart. 

She smirked and held up her hands, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” The amusement in her voice did little to help my nerves.

“Well next time make some fucking noise.” I snapped back before turning on my heel and opening the door. She followed me in silently and the trip upstairs was an awkward and silent one and just when I thought I would get to escape to my room without incident she spoke, once again disproving my thoughts.

“Are you alright? After you stormed off today I wanted to go after you but Drake said to give you some space.” Though her words sounded guilty they also held a hint of something I couldn’t quite place. 

_So you listen to D_ _rake_ _now?_  I wanted to say but stopped myself for fear of starting a fight. The last thing I needed was to fight with my best friend. “I’m fine don’t worry about it.” Was all I said as I turned the key. When I heard the familiar click of the lock I sighed to myself.  _Almost there. You’re almost free._

A hand fell on my shoulder at that moment and I did my best not to jump in surprise. “I’m sorry about earlier Sarah. I didn’t mean to upset you if I did.” There it was again. That faint hint of something in the tone of her voice that had alarm bells going off in my mind. Something was off with her just like I knew something was off with Drake but for the life of me I didn’t know what. All I knew was that my gut was telling me not to believe a word she or Drake said. Not that I would believe him anyway because I barely knew the man but not being able to trust my best friend didn’t sit well with me. 

As if she could read my mind she squeezed my shoulder and her eyes hardened slightly, “You believe me don’t you?” Her words were almost desperate and the more I wanted to say yes, the more I knew I should say no. I did neither, instead gave her a quick hug before backing into my room.

“I’m sorry I’m really tired and just want to be alone for a while. I’ll call you tomorrow.” I didn’t even give her time to respond before I closed the door but I did catch a glimpse of anger shining in her eyes as it clicked shut. She would no doubt be pissed tomorrow but right then I didn’t care. I watched her silhouette linger outside my door for a moment before her shadow vanished and I heard her door slam shut. Sighing again I set my bag on my bed and closed the curtains.

That one action had my heart racing in my chest once again.  _Why are my curtains open? I swore I closed them before I took a shower earlier._ Seriously freaked out now I closed them quickly before reaching into my bag to pull out my small pocket knife.

Steeling myself and clearing my head I walked around my apartment/dorm, checking every inch and turning on every light. I opened all cabinets and even the mini fridge but nothing popped out at me. I checked the bathroom and closets but again found nothing. I really was losing my mind. 

_I need a drink._  The thought entered my head and everything else vanished like smoke on the wind. I had the bottle of whiskey opened in seconds and a glass already in hand. The beer was still cold so not having to wait for it to chill was a good thing. Plus it was colder than the fucking arctic out so I had nothing to worry about. I poured myself a regular shot and gulped it down, wincing at the fire that seared its way down my throat before filling the glass half way and adding the Reds. I downed half of it right there before walking over to my bed, the heat already radiating out of me in waves. 

Glancing around my space I sighed at the mess it was. With determination I cleaned and organized rather quickly, refilling my drink as I went until I could barely walk straight and knew then that I had better find my bed again before I found the floor. Bringing the handle with me I snuggled under the covers before opening my laptop to log into Netflix. What I needed right now was something funny to take my mind off school, the incident in here earlier today, the bar, and the creepy figure that I had seen that turned out to be Rachel the second time. Not finding anything interesting there I tried Hulu and sighed contently when I put on Ridiculousness. Nothing could make someone laugh faster than watching some poor fool make an idiot of themselves on camera. I was giggling in minutes and feeling slightly better before something caught my eye.

Looking over to my desk I noticed the note that was still there and stiffened. _Oh yeah I almost forgot about that thing_. Crawling out of bed after setting the whiskey down I wobbled slightly before steadying myself long enough to grab the note and climb back into bed. I stared at my name written neatly on the front before turning it around and opening it.  While I wondered who in their right mind would break into someone’s room and leave something instead of taking something, I pulled out the folded piece of paper. It was regular lined notebook paper that still had the hoogadiggies (yes I call them that) attached to the sides. I chuckled at my own humor before opening it. The second my eyes landed on the words my body froze. 

I stared for a long time, forgetting to breathe until the need for air became too much and I sucked in a shaky breath. This was a joke. Some fucktard playing tricks on me. It had to be. Nothing else could explain the words that were written. 

**You can’t hide forever.**

My hands were shaking as I gripped the note for dear life. What the fuck was going on? What did this even mean? Looking around my eerily silent dorm room I noticed how suddenly everything seemed out of place. Where my walls always that white? Didn’t my bed press up against the window instead of sticking out a bit? I closed all the cabinets didn’t I?

Suddenly everything seemed wrong and I felt like my brain would explode at any moment if I didn’t calm down. My heart pounded in my chest, my breath was coming so fast I didn’t know how I was even breathing, and my palms were so sweaty that when I wiped them on my jeans they left wet marks.  _Get a hold of yourself Sarah!_ I tried clearing my head but all I could think about was someone breaking through my window with a machete and hacking me to bits right there. A shiver ran down my spine as I shakily moved the curtain aside to check and see if it was locked. It was and it made me feel a little better but fear still pounded through my bloodstream and I was half tempted to call Rachel and have her come over to keep me company but decided against it. She didn’t need me bothering her for something that was most likely nothing but a stupid prank. Not to mention I had been drinking and she would no doubt be able to smell it on my breath and the last thing I needed was for her to rant about me just being drunk and telling me to go to sleep. 

I glared at my door, anger suddenly filling my being. Why was I even mad? She hadn’t even said any of that? Why the fuck was I getting mad at an imaginary conversation that probably would never happen? I really was losing my mind. 

“Okay Sarah, get it together.” Slapping my cheeks to clear my head I looked to the note one more time before another wave of fear washed over me. In an instant I felt sober enough to pass a fucking sobriety test and alert enough to be able to hear that Rachel was watching a rerun of Friends across the hall. I was too stressed and I needed to relax.  Packing the note away in the top drawer of my desk and nearly slamming the drawer home, I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and chugged until I couldn’t breathe.

In a matter of seconds my head was spinning and fuzzy and the heat that had filled me earlier was back in spades. I felt as if there was a fire in the pit of my stomach but I didn’t care. I needed something that would knock me out and fast. Double checking that my door was locked I stumbled back to my bed where I fell more than laid down and gulped down some more alcohol. If I did anything tonight it would be getting shit faced to the point of black out. I needed it almost as much as I needed air at that moment. 

The last thing I remember was toppling the empty bottle on the floor beside me and collapsing while the end of an episode of Ridiculousness played and doing my best not to puke everywhere.


End file.
